


Secrets

by katlynwtf



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Rimming, SMUUUUT, Tumblr Prompt, kakayama is my jam man, tiny bit of plot too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlynwtf/pseuds/katlynwtf
Summary: Even after leaving the Anbu, Kakashi still played things close to the vest and for some reason, that bothered Tenzo.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tell me a secret.  
> for syndellwins

“Tell me a secret.”

Tenzo hadn’t meant to say it, but the words slipped out before he could stop them, and he immediately closed his eyes and tried to fight down the slight flush of embarrassment he could feel bringing heat to his cheeks, mentally berating himself for daring to ask. He knew Kakashi didn’t like to share anything personal about himself, even with Tenzo, who he had known for years.

Even after leaving the Anbu, Kakashi still played things close to the vest and for some reason, that bothered Tenzo. Kakashi knew everything about him, the good and the bad, yet had never reciprocated that confidence, though he knew better than to chalk it up to lack of trust. If there was anyone that Kakashi trusted completely, it was Tenzo, and he was confident of that.

“That’s a vague request,” Kakashi mused after a long moment of awkward silence that made Tenzo wish he could sink right through the bed and disappear. Suddenly the bed shifted, and Tenzo shivered as he felt fingers brush his bare arm, tracing the shape of the Anbu tattoo in crimson on his shoulder. “What kind of secret?”

“Anything.” Tenzo opened his eyes, finding Kakashi watching him curiously, his fingers trailing up over his shoulder and dipping across his collarbone.

“You have to be more specific than that, Tenzo, I have all kinds of secrets,” Kakashi replied, and Tenzo closed his eyes again as his silver-haired lover replaced those long, wicked fingers of his with an even more wicked tongue. “Tragic secrets…” Tenzo fought another shiver as Kakashi licked a lazy, wet stripe up the column of his throat, peppering messy kisses along his jaw as he worked up to his ear. “Dirty secrets…”

“I, uh…” Tenzo could almost feel his brain short-circuiting as Kakashi nipped at his earlobe, drawing a whine from the brunet as the jonin shifted, nudging his legs apart with one knee and settling between them. This was far from the first time he’d felt Kakashi’s arousal brush against his own, but the effect was always the same. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it.

“Come on now, use your words,” Kakashi urged, dragging a groan from low in Tenzo’s throat as his teeth grazed the sensitive spot just below his ear. “What do you want to know?”

How the hell was he supposed to focus on forming coherent thoughts, let alone sentences, when Kakashi was doing that?

Kakashi stopped when Tenzo didn’t answer, lifting his head to smirk down at his kohai. It never ceased to both amuse and amaze him how little it took to render the younger man speechless - a gentle touch here, a soft kiss there… it really didn’t take much at all.

He wasn’t avoiding Tenzo’s request. At least, that’s what he told himself as he kissed the younger man, chasing the taste of mint that lingered on his lips from his toothpaste down into his mouth. He wasn’t avoiding it, he just wasn’t sure he was ready to tell him any of his secrets, and if he did share one, he didn’t know which he _would_ tell him.

No, that was a lie. Kakashi knew exactly what he wanted to tell Tenzo, and that alone was infinitely more terrifying than the idea of telling him any of his other secrets.

Drawing away from the sweet heat of Tenzo’s mouth, Kakashi pressed a soft kiss to his throat before shifting down to his chest. The younger man squirmed as Kakashi left a trail of messy kisses and marks down the lightly tanned canvas of his skin, clouding his mind with a haze of want that left him dizzy.

Fingers brushed gently up the insides of his thighs, barely a whisper against the soft, sensitive skin, and Tenzo couldn’t hold back a moan as they drifted higher, barely grazing twin sacs before tracing a line up the vein that ran along the underside of his shaft. He bucked shamelessly into the touch, breath coming in heavy pants when Kakashi’s tongue followed that same line.

“S-Senpai,” he gasped as Kakashi’s tongue flicked out again to taste the precum that was already gathering at his tip, the noise transforming into a strangled moan as his lover’s warm, wet mouth closed around his head.

Tenzo couldn’t help but thread his fingers into that mess of silver hair, firm hand guiding Kakashi down as he slowly lowered his head, relaxing his jaw to take him all the way in. Tenzo groaned at the sensation, head falling back on the pillows as Kakashi tightened his lips and dragged his mouth slowly back up. It had been a long time since they’d had anything more than a quick fuck, and he had forgotten how good Kakashi’s mouth felt.

“No, don’t sto-” he panted when Kakashi pulled away, but his protest died on his lips as his lover delved lower, the muscles in his thighs tensing at the first teasing brush of his tongue. Tenzo squirmed, lifitng his hips to give him better access. Kakashi hummed softly in thanks, and Tenzo had to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle his cry as Kakashi’s tongue flicked out to tease his hole again.

The first slick push knocked the air out of his lungs and left him reeling, trying to wrap his head around this new sensation. This wasn’t something Kakashi had ever done to him before, but _gods_ did it feel good, and he couldn’t help but press his hips back toward the jonin, seeking more of that feeling. Kakashi was quick to oblige, each press and curl of his tongue sending shockwaves through Tenzo’s body.

He could feel familiar heat beginning to flood through his senses, coiling low around the base of his spine and tightening as Kakashi continued his expert ministrations. As if he could sense how close his kohai was, Kakashi suddenly stopped, leaving Tenzo whining and begging and _aching_ for more.

Tenzo responded eagerly, hungrily licking at the mingled flavors of Kakashi’s mouth, body keening with desperation as Kakashi moved up to capture him in a hard, fast kiss, fumbling blindly for the bottle still sitting on the nightstand from earlier. The _click_ of it opening seemed to echo in the room, and he couldn’t hold back another whine as Kakashi went up on his knees, slicking his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant before sweeping one of those fingers over the pucker of his opening, drawing a moan out of his kohai.

Kakashi was gentle, tender even, as he slowly pushed in one slender finger. Tenzo was still stretched from earlier, but Kakashi took his time anyway, adding a second finger, and then a third, watching as Tenzo reached back to grab the headboard in both hands, hips bucking and grinding against Kakashi’s hand, moaning with abandon and fucking himself on those long fingers until Kakashi couldn’t stand the sight of it anymore.

He pulled his fingers away with a low growl, slicking his cock with more lubricant and hitching Tenzo’s legs up around his waist, pressing forward and sliding into him in one slow, deep thrust.

Tenzo looked up as Kakashi’s left eye opened, drawn immediately to the tomoe spinning lazily around his pupil. He’d always been fascinated by Kakashi’s Sharingan, but to see it now was unnerving. Vaguely, the memory clouded by desire and pleasure that almost bordered on pain as Kakashi’s hips snapped against him, he recalled hearing somewhere that the Sharingan granted its user photographic memory, and his unease at the sight faded when he realized that Kakashi was committing this moment to memory.

The wood of the headboard creaked beneath his tightening grip, pain shooting through his fingers as the next forceful thrust pinched his knuckles between the headboard and the wall, but Tenzo ignored it, pushing his hips back against Kakashi as the older man thrust into him again, leaning forward to catch Tenzo’s moan in his mouth with another kiss, lips like fire against his. The change in angle had him seeing stars, eyes clenching shut as heat began to sing through his blood, tightening around his spine and constricting his lungs. He forgot how to breathe as his silver-haired lover’s next stroke hit _just right_ , and the added sensation of Kakashi’s hand curling around his aching erection had his head spinning.

Tenzo cried Kakashi’s name as he came, all dignity and propriety forgotten as his body tensed, legs tightening around his superior’s waist and holding him in place until the stroke of Kakashi’s hand on his cock was agonizing and he relaxed, completely spent, beneath his lover.

Kakashi’s thrusts took on a renewed frenzy now as he pushed toward his own release, hands clenching into Tenzo’s hips and eyes fixed on his. Urged on by his kohai’s whispered encouragements, Kakashi’s hips hitched into Tenzo’s and he stilled, groaning Tenzo’s name.

Sighing in exhausted contentment, Kakashi closed his left eye, hiding away his Sharingan once more, then withdrew from his lover and shifted, sinking face-down into the pillows at Tenzo’s side. He had countless memories of Tenzo like this - pressed beneath him, riding him, backed into walls and bent over couches, writhing and crying his name with no care to who heard him - and each was precious to him, but this was one that he wanted to remember more than any of the others.

This one he wanted to hold onto forever, because this was the one where everything would change.

“This isn’t just sex to me,” Kakashi mumbled, lifting his face from the pillow and turning to look at Tenzo, who was still trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm, cheeks flushed a delectable shade of red. His kohai looked startled by the admission, shooting Kakashi a questioning look as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. “You wanted to know a secret, didn’t you? That’s it.”

Tenzo didn’t know what to do with that information, how to respond in a way that wasn’t an overt declaration of his true feelings for his superior. He’d been elated that first night his senpai had sought out the comfort of his bed and body, and he’d found himself wondering when feelings of friendship and admiration had turned into something more, something deeper, but he hadn’t questioned it. Instead, he had let Kakashi take what he needed until he crashed, sated and sleepy, to the bed at Tenzo’s side.

Somewhere between the first heated tangle of lips and limbs and the last, Tenzo had realized that he had fallen in love with this broken shell of a man, and the realization had been as terrifying then as it was now. How could he tell Kakashi that?

He couldn’t.

So he settled for one more kiss, pouring every bit of emotion and love he had into that simple press of tired lips and hoped that Kakashi would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I hope this is all right! This is my first foray into smutty Kakayama, and ngl also my first time writing rimming so that was a trip. Hope you like it!


End file.
